Egyptain gem
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Rp with xXSangNoireXx With the Spirit of the ring gone, Ryou Bakura decides to do go to Ancient Egypt with the rest. Separated from the rest of the group Ryou get lost and meets a very familiar looking King of Thieves, Akefia. The two soon fall for each other and Akefia is determined to protect the teen. Will the two stay together or will fate be cruel? Gemshipping On Hold
1. Chapter 1

A: His face was hot from all the walking and heat around him and the sand, that now stung painfully in his eyes, didn't make it better at the slightest... he felt his cheek lying on the merciless hot sand, while his arms hurt painfully beneath him... how... did he get here and what had happened? He lifted his head, screwing up his eyes, when he felt a huge headache... he blinked when his eyes met the two guards and their horses lying a good few meters away from him, as if they just got struck by lightning..."What in the name of Ra...?"

R: He slowly stood up holding onto the wall of the stairwell for support. He held his head with the other trying to surpass the headache that was starting to form. What had just happened? He felt as though his soul was just ripped out of his chest. Was...Was the spirit of the ring gone? Was he free from the spirit that stolen his body and tortured his friends? He slowly made his way down the stairs holding his head. 'Why was I coming down here in the first place?' He thought.

A: He slowly got up, feeling somewhat weak that wasn't even so easy... he needed some rest and water... His brows furrowed, when he tried to get out of the shackles, stepping on the chain and pulling his arms up... "Damn you... let go already!" He pulled even harder, though in vain... he had to get out of this shackles... suddenly a sound emitted behind him and he turned around to see five cloaked figures on horses behind him. His brows furrowed even more...

A/N- (shadi showed himself and explained to them what was just going on and the memories world thingy, and then he told yugi he could let them get in with the key, through the puzzle... they all started the journey taking each others hands and shadi brought them inside... so they were wandering in there and that with all the doors... halfways they found a door with Bakura/Zork in it... after some time Yugi recognized, that the puzzle itself held a piece of the heart of Yami, it wouldn't look like the labyrinth if it didn't and so Joey, Tristan, Tea and him were calling out for the pharaoh which opened this door, that made it able to jump out of this huge pyramid shaped object in the sky... )

R: Ryou gulps slightly looking over at yugi. "You guys ready?" Yugi asked everyone. They all nod then look at Ryou. "You ready Bakura?" He nods taking a deep breath. While that they jump out of the pyramid plummeting down. Ryou held his breath as they fell. Why was his chest and head hurt again? Ryou squeezes his eyes shut trying to make the headache disperse. When it was finally gone he realized something was wrong. He didn't hear the whoosh of the wind in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to find him self standing in a run down village. The other's no where to be found. "Yugi? Joey? Anzu? Honda? Hello?" He called out looking around. Where was he?

A: After he had been freed for the chains it was of course time for his revenge... he'd have the pharaoh, where he wanted him... at his feet, begging for his pathetic life... He pulled the cloth down, that he wore on his head to stay unrecognized, so that he was able to go through the royal city without being bugged... At least he wanted to check out the ways again... and see where the pharaoh had put watchmen all over here... grumbling he guided his horse further down the street until he recognized something strange or better... somebody. He looked lost, apparently searching for persons, his clothes were absolutely unknown by Akefia and he wondered how the youth had been able to keep his hair that white and clean... white hair... he got nearer to the source of his distraction, observing the teen a bit, while he did so.

R: He looks around nervously. Where were his friends? He sighed defectively. Was he sent away from his friends because he was Bakura's host? He let out a deep breath when suddenly he realized he was being watched. He looked over to his left to where he felt the someone watching him. There heading toward him a tall Egyptian from what he could gather from his tan skin, he could hardly see his face which was hidden by a hood but could make out graying hair sticking out from under the hood. He gulped slightly not knowing what to do.

A: His subconscious told him, that it seemed to be totally wrong to go to the boy... he got what had been bugging him, when he stood only a few steps away from the teen.. nobody else seemed to recognize him. "Oi." His baritone voice quietly rumbled out of his throat... much too... clear though to belong to an old person... he sounded too young to possess grey hair..."What is it? You seem lost? Never were here before?" His head lifted a it and the other one should find a pair of pale purple staring into his brown eyes, a peculiar scar marked the other ones right cheek, from his eye, down to his jawbone... he certainly didn't look very...trustworthy.

R: He sucked in his breath at seeing the man's face. This man looked familiar but he couldn't figure out why. He took a small step backward. "I-Um just got separated from my friends that's all. I've never been to this place so um." He stared at the man's scar before shaking his head knowing better then to stare at someone. "I was just about to go look for them." He knew he wouldn't find him friend. They were all suppose to land at the palace near the Pharaoh. He would never be able to get to them.

A: He lifted both his eyebrows, looking over the teen.. he was sure a sight to behold... he felt his fingers longing to grasp after that treasure... he held himself back... it would do him no good... he had another goal today. "Pheeh~" He chuckled and grinned at the slender teen... he was so pale... "And how do you expect to find them? You don't even know where YOU are... how will you know the way to where they possibly are?" He laughed quietly. "Well... good luck with that goal then... the capital is huge... I hope you find... a guide~" He smirked, stepping forward slowly, inwardly counting... he was sure the boy would call him... at least he had been right... and it still seemed that nobody was seeing the boy... and even if he didn't... Akefia would be free of the thoughts of him...

R: He slowly took another step back. He was not liking the way that this man was looking at him. He shivers at the man's voice trying not to let the shiver show. "I-I'm sure I can f-find them." Wait was he just stuttering? This man made him feel very nervous. He didn't look to nice either. He shook his head. "I-I should be going." He took another step backwards before turning on his heels determined to get away from this scary man.


	2. Chapter 2

A: Hearing the boy stutter, he slowly turned his head to look back at the one practically fleeing away from him... strange... he hadn't gotten the intention, that the boy knew him... he did run away, yes... but apparently not because he knew he was talking to the king of thieves... also... that timid voice just had caused a delighted shiver down his spine... watching after the other one for a moment longer he felt intrigued, wanting to know who that boy was, where he came from... but... he had a goal... he had to get to the palace...Screwing his eyes once more he bound his horse to a place nearby... and followed the boy silently, unseen... keeping in the shadows... he would be unable to concentrate on his goal... yes... yes and that was the only reason he ran after that boy... of course... his head was full with thoughts! How should he be able to concentrate with that? His grin grew and he hid himself while following the slender teen... what he intended to get with that he didn't know - YET. He would soon find out... he was certain of that.

R: He quickly hurried off looking around. He knew exactly where they were but...how would he get to them? He let out a sigh as he continued to walk down the deserted town. "How am I suppose to get to the palace...I don't even know where it is...let alone get in..." He shook his head. He was talking to himself. Not a good sign. He looked around hoping to find someone that could help him but found no one but run down buildings. He hung his head in defeat. "Why was I sent away from them? How am I suppose to get into the Palace without him?" He slowly stopped near a building leaning against it. "Man...I should have just stayed back and let the others take care of it."

A: Stalking the poor teen all the way, he was quite interested in what he was searching exactly, and thus he chose to get on top of the buildings it was easy for him to jump over to other roofs to follow the smaller one through the city, while they moved into a direction, that Akefia knew was nothing good for strangers... here the people were more careful, reserved... brutal. He frowned and followed the smaller one further, interested in what he would do around those people... he recognized a bunch of 3 men walking along the way chatting and laughing loudly... laughing...They were drunken pretty early...

R: Ryou had jumped at hearing laughter. He looked up seeing men heading his way. He could tell they were drunk. He knew they would be no help, yet he didn't want to stick around near anyone that intoxicated. He pushed off the wall slipping into the closet alleyway hoping they wouldn't have seen him. He moved closer into the shadows keeping his eyes on the mouth of the alleyway.

A: The men apparently didn't take the slightest notice of the teen, even though they should have seen him, the way wasn't so hidden for curious eyes... and the curious eyes lay on Ryou from on the top of the roof now, a frown on the other ones forehead... could it be the other men were so drunk? He got down from the roof silently, standing right behind the other one now, pulling the hood away and letting his hand fall in a hard way on his shoulder, maybe to scare him... certainly to scare him...

R: He let out a yelp, jumping in the grip. He slowly looked behind him. His eyes widen as he saw the man from earlier. But something was different. His hood was down. He jerked away from the man turning towards him back away slightly. "W-What do you w-want?" He stuttered again fear written on his face. Why was he so afraid of this man? He took a deep breath trying to calm down.

A: Akefia's face was showing more than just plain amusement... ooohhh... that yelp was highly to his liking. He folded his arms, looking up and down Ryou. "The question is... what do you want?" His eyelids lowered a bit... he had to say he liked the voice and behavior of the other one. "I don't know where in the city you're supposed to meet up with your friends... but I don't think it is in the part of the city where the poor and really dangerous people live?" He smirked a bit... did the smaller one grant him to corner him with that... or would he wiggle out again?

R: Ryou could feel his face heat up as the man looked him over. He shivered slightly. He took a small step backwards. "I-I was s-suppose to meet t-them near the p-pharaoh's palace." He gulped taking another step backward ready to escape only to end up backing into the wall.

A: He moved after the smaller one slowly... he had not intended to REALLY corner the poor thing, but now that it set itself in that trap he wasn't able to withstand that beckoning urge... his hands met the wall at the sides of the other ones face in a languid movement. "You know... I could help you... to find the palace." He smirked a bit and leaned forward to the smaller ones ear, nuzzling with his cheek a bit. "Of course... this has a price... a favor.. I can ask from you... but... you can't be lost forever... can you?"

R: Ryou shivers from the man being so close. He moves his face away from the man looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I-If you sh-show me where the p-palace is, y-you only w-want a favor?" he stuttered before thinking. "W-what k-kind of F-Favor?"

A: Akefia smiled widely, lifting his hand and taking the other ones chin between his index finger and thumb, turning that - oh so - adorable creature's face. "What about a kiss?" The corner of his mouth twitched.


	3. Chapter 3

R: Ryou felt his face heat up more. "A-A kiss? B-But I don't even k-know who you are, let alone your name." He stared into the mans eyes unable to look away

A: Akefia smiled. "I got that, stranger... Same goes for me though... so... if I tell you.. who I am... will you tell me your name and who you are also?" He stayed in the place where he was... he loved that blush on the other ones face he could even see how the other ones lips slightly quivered... gods... why did he feel so tempted...?

R: Ryou gulped slightly. "I-I'm R-Ryou Bakura..." He tired to pull his chin out of the man's grip. "Can you l-let me go?" he whimpered softly. He looked closely at the man seeing something sparkle in his eyes. Something he knew from when guys looking at the girls in school. lust. He shivers at seeing this.

A: His eyelids lowered a bit... he quiet wanted to "snatch" that treasure away now... Slowly... his fingers dissolved and his hands were falling down to his sides again. "Of course I can... excuse me... Akefia... is my name." He watched the smaller one over and tried to lock eyes with him. "Why do you look so... different?" His eyes lighted up with interest... he needed something to get the want away... something... anything!

R: Ryou looked down at his clothing shyly before looking back up at him. "I-I um not from here at all...I'm from somewhere far far away." He said shifting uncomferble under his stare. "I-It's nice to m-meet you Akefia..."

A: Akefia chuckled and looked the other one over again. "I was able to see that... you wear things... that I never saw before..." He looked up to Ryou's face with the second part and lifted an eyebrow, laughing. "It is REALLY nice of you to say that... but... you don't really think it." He smirked. "Not at all. But... I think it is quite nice to meet you." He smirked. "Very nice... so... do you want to take my offer?" Akefia smirked. Widely so.

R: Ryou blushes before looking away. He really needed to get to the palace yet...it would cost his first kiss. He sighed before looking up at the man. "Y-Yes."

A: Akefia smirked at the smaller one widely... yes... yes that made him happy... in a few seconds he was wearing his hood again and he reached for the other ones hand, looking him in the eye. "May I?" He asked, fingertips nearly softly caressing the side of Ryou's hand, while Akefia was clearly waiting for the positive answer.

R: Ryou stared at the hand debating before shaking off the doubt slowly taking his hand with his looking up at the hooded man.

A: He smirked widely and took the other ones hand in a soft grip, pulling him after himself and heading for the direction of the palace. He slowly got out of the alleyway and took the smaller one with him. "So... what are your friends and you doing in the capital anyways?" Looking around he tried not to be too suspicious.

R: Ryou blushes faintly trying to think up of a lie. "We are suppose to be meeting up with The Pharaoh to talk about...erh...an alliance between Japan and here." Ryou tired to avoid eye contact. He knew people could tell he was lying by looking into his eyes. He would be in much trouble if the older man found he was lying.

A: Akefia's pacing went slower and he looked at the smaller one nearly piercing into him with his sharp and partly creepy glance, it seemed to x-ray the smaller one thoroughly and into the last inch, trying to get a look on his face, before screwing his eyes until they were nearly closed. "Oh?" He said... maybe his voice was a bit unnatural... maybe it sounded a bit sharp... but he was unable to push the deep hate out of his thoughts and face... BLASTED king...

R: "Y-Yeah...Not that I really Support the pharaoh's methods or anything...But I was um told to go along with them.." Ryou told looking up at the man slightly. He could tell his face was full of anger and hate. He quickly looked away pretending to act like he saw something that had caught his eye.

A: Akefia's eyes stayed screwed... the smaller one, as frail and innocent he seemed awoke an suspicious twitching behind his eyes, he wasn't able to get rid off... something was off about him...His senses told Akefia that the other one lied. Not lying as in thinking something out... but more in that... 'keeping something important unsaid' fact. "I never heard of a place called like this..." He said, trying to force his mind into a calmer state. "How is it there? That place has to be pretty cold... if I look at your clothes..." He had an eye on the other one the whole time, as if he didn't trust him... at all... even though the urge to push him at a wall again and feel the soft hair, lips and body, while he made the other one scream only with his bare hands... only seemed to grow with that.

R: Ryou bit his lip turning his attention ahead of them happy that the subject had changed. "Well you could say that. It changes by seasons, Like it will be really rainy and cold a few months then it goes to extremely hot, then again thing start to die from the trees and such, and finally it gets freezing cold which causes snow...I don't think You've had snow here...Its around early spring where it is cold and wet." He says.

A: "Snow..." He wrinkled his forehead. "I don't even know what that is..." Something in the back of his head seemed to stir as if the word had pluck a string there, but he wasn't sure if he REALLY had heard it already or just imagined it. "And here it is hot all the time... we don't have much trees here and all of us are glad, or... lets say it's really good luck... if there is a short time of raining in every year..." He looked the other one over again... the urge grew stronger, and he pulled the other one even nearer.

R: Ryou squeaked a bit as he was drew closer to the man. He looked up at the man with a questionably look. There was something wrong with this man. Sure he had looked so angry that he was about to kill someone but now that he was calmer there was something else in his eyes. Something familiar yet he couldn't recognize it.

A: He felt quite a few contrary feelings he was unable to sort out just now... first... he didn't want to let the other one go... he simply wanted to draw him nearer... and nearer... and even though a part of him knew the thing was a human, he saw it somehow as a possession... even though he couldn't put a finger on why this feeling was so DAMN familiar. And also... he felt annoyed by the smaller one. It was... nothing he could put a finger on either... somehow it was just the whole gullible and soft nature together with that frightened and shocked face... either he despised those feelings, or he despised them on that face... and not to know why he felt like this didn't help either... it just left him even more annoyed. "So... who are your friends?" He tried not to think about it, even though the thoughts were... PRETTY stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

R: Ryou froze a bit then relaxed. This man would not know Yugi or the other were so it was safe...right? "Um its just 4 of them." He held up his fingers naming them off. "There's Joey, Anzu, Honda,...oh and Yugi." He says letting his other hand fall back to his side.

A: "Four of them.." He nodded a bit and observed Ryou's kind of talking in an interested manner. "Are they good friends? Or just acquaintances?" His eyes lay on the other one still, waiting for the smaller ones reactions.

R: Ryou shuffles his feet a little feeling a bit uncomftorble under the older man's gaze. "Well were friends sort of, they seem to forget about me...a lot.." He then dares to look up at the man. Big mistake. He locks eyes with the man unable to look away. He felt numb. He slowly stopped walking as he stared at him. He couldn't move. His body felt suddenly really warm.

A: Looking down at Ryou still he saw the other one growing slower and finally coming to a halt, still locking eyes with him. He felt sort of drawn down into that gaze, as if an invisible force was pulling him down... he stepped nearer and stood directly in front of the smaller one now. "How could one... forget about YOU?" His voice breathed, the last word dangerously close at the other ones lips... oh how he wanted to lean in... claiming what was his... the URGE! He observed the other's - nearly hypnotized - gaze and finally lowered his head after another few seconds, brushing his lips over the other ones, before gently licking over the other ones bottom lip.

R: Ryou watched closely as the man drew closer still unable to look away. The warmth inside of him grew warmer as the man leaned forward brushing their lips together. He tried to surpass a shiver when he felt something wet run along his bottom lip. Obeying the pleading urges that surge through his body, he parts his lips allowing the other access.

A: He was amazed how easily the other one understood exactly what he was (supposed to do) wanting him to do... Akefia tilted his head a bit, before he let his lips lie down on top of the other one's and poked his tongue in between the other ones lips, starting to slide it through the warm and unfamiliar cave.. that tasted oh so sweet. A soft and low purr fought out of his throat. His arms snaked around the other ones waist, pulling the other one close towards him...

R: A light pink blush formed across Ryou's face as his mouth was invaded by other's wet tongue. He slowly reach his arms up around the man's next holding himself close to the man.

A: While he investigated the other ones cave he slid his own tongue also along the soft one that was kept in there, while one of his hands slowly stroke upwards the other one back and entangled into the other ones hair, pulling his head back slowly, entirely too slow to even create pain and deepened the kiss, bending a bit forward, his other arm encircling Ryou's waist and drawing him as close as he managed.

R: Ryou slides one of his hands through the older man's hair entangling them with the lovely while locks when he felt a stir in his chest warning him he need air. He gently tugs in the old mans hair.

A: Feeling the hand in his hair and the tug, he grants the small one a bit of air, holding him still in that particular pose, that seems to remind partly of a figure in tango. "Excuse me..." His low voice purred against the other ones lips, even though it ABSOLUTELY didn't sound like he was sorry. "I didn't want to choke you..."

R: Ryou pants softly looking into the mans eyes, unable to think of anything to say. The warmth in his body still remained. Why was his body so warm? He stared deep into the man's eyes seeing that familiar flash of something before. Lust...craving...that was what he saw in man's eyes.

A: His eyelids were half lowered and he observed the other ones gaze... it was hard to say what exactly the other one thought... the only thing he knew for sure was, that it was neither disgust, nor fear... even though it still seemed, like the other one was held in a kind of trance... Slowly... oh so very slow he leaned forwards, tilting his head and started to nibble and lick at the soft skin of the other ones neck, absolutely NOT caring, if somebody saw them right on the street.

R: Ryou watched the man closely before letting out a small gasp as the sensitive area of his neck was assaulted by the man's mouth. He held tightly onto the mans shoulder gasping quietly.

A: Akefia's lips twitched... oh... he liked that sounds... it seemed as if his caress was even digging deeper into the other ones skin after that little gasps of appreciation. His tongue slowly flicked over the other ones earlobe. "You're magnificent... little one..." He whispered, kissing the shell of the other ones ear.

R: Ryou shudders in bliss. "N-Not that I don't l-like what you do but..." Ryou looked around them as people gave them look.

A: "You would like to continue..." Akefia said smugly, as if that was absolutely not expected, leaning back a bit and smirking. "I don't think... you're in a hurry..." Akefia smirked... though it seemed more be a rhetorical question [or no question at all?]. He gave the whole side of Ryou's neck another lick before he took the other ones hand, simply dragging him further down the street, searching for a small, empty alleyway, that would offer a bit more of privacy.

R: Ryou blushed faintly as he was dragged away by the older man. Why was he allowing this man to do this to him? And why is he enjoying it, he just met the guy. He reached up touching his neck as the blush across face deepens.

A: Akefia didn't see the movement, he dragged Ryou with him still, entering an alleyway and walked further down into the twilight between the buildings, further and further, taking another few corners until he didn't hear the main „street" anymore and neither voices or steps. Slowly he turned to face Ryou again, who seemed to glow in that strange twilight... it was just his pale colors... his white hair and skin and also his clothing... he turned the other one until he was able to push him into the wall slowly, with his body, before he resumed the kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

R: Ryou slowly wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. The warmth in his body filled him. The warmth wrapped around his body like a snake making him yearn for the older man's touch. Ryou pressed his body close to the man as his eyes flutter closed.

A: Akefia let his hands slide over the soft clothing and when he reached the hem of the other ones shirt, he let his warm hands slip under it, lowering his lips for further caresses on the other ones neck, while his palms and fingertips investigated the other ones stomach, searching a way up to the chest in a languid manner.

R: Ryou leans his head back against the wall, loving the feeling of the hand that trailed up his body. He lets out a soft groan of approval. The feeling the man was giving him was driving him crazy.

A: "Do you like it, little one?" Akefia asked lowly and nibbled at the smaller ones jawbone, the fingertips brushing the other ones soft, though slowly hardening nubs. The smaller ones skin was so incredibly soft...He loved that feeling.

R: Ryou let out a small grunt in reply. He softly gripped onto the man's shoulder shivering in pure bliss. Oh gods it felt so good. He need had sure feeling before in his entire life. It felt so good, it felt so...right. He couldn't hold it back, he let out a soft moan.

A: "I see.." He smirked a bit and still went on with the caresses and slow pacing of his hands, the palms now sliding over the other ones nipples. "And do you want more as well?" Now the former occupied hand pulled the shirt up and Akefia looked into Ryou's eyes after moving away from his neck and lowered his head to flick his tongue against one of the soft and now fully erected nubs.

R: Ryou's eyes squeeze tightly shut. His body shook in pleasure. He let out a soft moan as he gripped the man's shoulders tighter. "M-More, Please." He begged groaning softly the warmth in his body fully engulfing him.

A: "Allright..." Akefia said, his voice nearly had a generous edge, something like mercy lay in it, as he pulled the strange clothing from the other ones body and lifted his head again, when the piece of clothing hit the ground, brushing a strand of hair away from the other ones ear, whispering lowly. "Then I'll give you, what you want..." The warm hand were lying around his waist and were working his way down, while Akefia again started to kiss that beautiful creature he just found... no...That he was meant to find!

R: Ryou grunted softly into the kiss, his body heating up at the man's touch. He soon felt a small tug on his pants realizing the man had no idea how to unhook his pants from his time line. He let his hand slide down the man's chest before unbuttoning the pants and zipper. He blushes deeply looking back up at him.

A: Akefia had observed what Ryou had done there, something he never had seen or done before... why the people of Japan having such strange devices? He didn't even know how it worked... Well... fuck it. His hands found the way down and played with the waistband teasingly, before Akefia moved down Ryou's body, kissing and licking his way down... destination clearly the freed though pretty erected member in the other ones... lower clothing.

R: Ryou leans head back against the wall groaning softly as the man went down lower. He moaned gripping onto Akefia's shoulders as his lower half made a slight jerking motion. He blushed in embarrassment, not knowing why he had done that. Maybe it was from the warmth that now pooled into his stomach region.

A: Akefia took the comfortable way, he just got down on his knees, apparently feeling no shame at all, in the end Ryou was standing, but he still had the upper hand. That thought floating through the back of his head, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the strange clothing and pulled it down, while he let his tongue and nibs follow somewhere where the abdomen soon would go over into the other ones thigh... apparently he took his time, pulling down both pants and underpants to the ground before he had a look, a shuddering breath flowing over the other ones member, when he looked upwards again. "You're beautiful." He said lowly, gently licking the other ones groin.

R: Ryou lets out a loudly gasp turning his head to the side of the wall panting softly. The feeling of the man's tongue on his member was pushing the warmth in his body over the edge. He shuddered at the warmth.

A: He looked at the other one's face, while he nibbled at the shaft the smaller one, noting with delight, that he liked the taste - very much so - and moved his mouth further down, all along the shaft, heading for the tip, where he took his time, blowing a bit of air against the other ones wet skin, before he lapped a bit of warm precum off of the other ones tip, sliding his tongue along the slit.

R: He lets out a soft moans balling his fists. He was teasing him and he knew it. Even if it felt good but was torturing the boy. He lets out a soft whimper followed by a moan. The warmth in his stomach slowly moved downward sending shivers down his spine causing him to jerk his hips once more.


	6. Chapter 6

A: And Akefia used this movement to engulf the length and took in as much as he could, moaning lowly against the hard members exposed skin, while he gave Ryou a second to enjoy the feeling, before he started to move, his hands pressing the other ones hips into the wall, while he moved backwards, moving his tongue around the tip, when he was nearly letting go of the other one with his lips again and the pushed forwards, taking him in once more, all the while observing the other one with his eyes.

R: A moan escaped the boy's mouth, clutching his eyes shut. "A-Ahh A-Akefia..." He whispers balling his fists. His hips jerks slightly. The warmth slowly trails up his member causing his eyes to snap open. "I-I..." He whimpered unable to speak up thought his moans.

A: Akefia bobbed his head back and forth, increasing the speed until heard Ryou's half moaned words, the corners of his mouth twitching, he moved further... if he had wanted to say something he would do it again... and maybe he would grant him the breath to do it then... for now he increased the speed of his pacing and used his tongue, while he moaned lowly, creating vibrations that shook every inch of the other ones hard member.

R: Ryou moaned louder as the man picked up his steady pace. "A-Akefia...I-I gunna c-cum!" Ryou whimpered feeling the warmth being pushed over the edge. "R-Ra." He prayed moaning louder.

A: "Do it..." The other one purred lowly and even increased his speed, moaning more and more, while he felt himself growing fully erected and excited with the moans the other one breathed out. His fingers curled around the other one's sacks, playing with the flesh...

R: Ryou threw back his head as the warmth was released into the man's mouth. With a loud moan he held onto the wall panting loudly. The warmth that invaded his member was gone but he still felt warmth wrapped around his body as if saying it wasn't enough. He knew it. He wanted more then just that.

A: He swallowed every bit of the other ones essence, before he moved his tongue over the other ones member again, cleaning, whatever remains staying behind, off the skin, and rose again to look into the other ones eyes, encircling the somehow pleased though a bit looking teen. "I see..." He proclaimed after a moment of looking into Ryou's eyes. "Was this... the first time you had something like this?"

R: Ryou looked at him from the corner of his eyes head turned before he looked away. "Y...Yes is was..." He blushes deeply before turning his head looking up at him. "I-I've never been to-touched by anyone." He says.

A: Akefia tilted his head a bit and cupped Ryou's cheeks, pulling his head forwards, so the other one had to face him and leaned his forehead against the other ones. "That is good... because I don't intend to ever let you go..." Akefia whispered and kissed the smaller one again. "Did you like it?"

R: Ryou's eyes widen slightly at the man's words before they soften. He lays his palms onto the man's chest staring him straight in the eye. "I love it..." He whispers with a small smile.

A: Akefia smiled widely. "Good, good... that is very good." His eyes blazed a bit with a rather uncommon emotion for him. "Y'know though... I have a slight problem myself..." Akefia's smirk widened and he looked downwards. "Actually I got it after a few seconds." His eyelids lowered a bit. "So... can I convince you... of some more?" He leaned in, to share a languid kiss, still tasty with Ryou's essence.

R: Ryou moans softly into the kiss. Wanting more of this man. He slowly pulls back with a light blush across his face. "I-I...I want you.." He whispers his hot breath tickling the older man's face.

A: Akefia smiled, his hands reached down, discarding his shenti. "Alright, sweet one... how could I deny this?" laying his hands on the other ones backside he kneaded the flesh softly and licked the other ones neck, before lifting him up a bit and pressing him against the wall, trapping him between his own body and the wall, their members brushing along each other for several seconds, which leaves Akefia groaning.

R: Ryou gasps out loudly. He reaches up gripping onto Akefia's shoulders whimpering softly as the warmth returns to his body. "Ah...p-please don't tease m-me..." He whimpers leaning back his head.

A: Nuzzling the other ones cheek, Akefia licked two of his fingers generously and letting one finger sink into the tightness of the other one, nibbling his neck. "Impossible... to ask for that, m'sweet.." He whispered moving the finger inside of the other one, stroking his sweet spot tenderly. "I love that yearning and desperate expression on your face, when you crave for more..." Slowly he worked the second finger in, still moving against the other ones groin.

R: Ryou let out another gasps. His grip on the man's shoulder tighten. "A-Ah!" He jerked his hips softly. "O-Oh g-gods, please!" He begs moaning loudly. "I-I need y-you inside me." He whimpers biting his lip.

A: Akefia's smirk even widens and he nods. "I know... let me help you with that..."scissoring the other one for a few moments, he lifts the other one after that and places himself right before the tight entrance. "Scream for me... alright?" He breathes and the let's the other one sink on his member, moaning in delight with that tightness, taking the other ones hips and trapping him at the wall again, nibbling the other ones neck once more, HIGHLY aroused.

R: Ryou's eyes widen. He let out a loud moan. He dug his nail's into the man's shoulders. "O-Oh Ra!" He screamed in pure bliss. He lays his head back against the wall while wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

A: Feeling his back arch he thrusts into the other one, hissing in delight, kneading the flesh again, holding the other one and his skin slides over the other ones, while he leans in to kiss him passionately and desperately the whole time longing for more. "Hmmm..."

R: Ryou screams out again before being silenced by a pair of lips. He squeezes his eyes shut pulling the man's body close. "mmm..." He moans into the kiss jerking his hips down groaning softly.

A: Shoving his tongue into the other ones mouth he craves for more himself now, sliding his own tongue against and around the other ones passionately and deepens the kiss even more, feeling the hot urge between his legs and in his very stomach...THE ACHE! He starts pounding into the other one, breathing a heated moan with every thrust, one arm sneaking around the other ones hips, pressing the hardening member against the flesh of his stomach, while his hand slides over the other ones chest, pinching the nipple there in a longing manner. Retreating from the kiss he wants nothing more, than to hear the other one scream for more in absolute ecstasy.

R: Ryou screams out gripping tighter onto the man's shoulder. "A-Ahhh!" He moans out another scream leaning his head back. "A-Akefia!" He manages to choke out.

A: "What do you want? Tell me!" Akefia hissed into the other ones ear in bliss and pounds into him even deeper. "What do you want?" His rhythm even grew faster, his moans more breathless... he'd lose it soon... much too soon... but he felt unable to slow down... this creature was just delicious... so much he wanted to devour it... A long yearning moan caressed the other ones ear shell.

R: Ryou's squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the man suddenly pounded into him much to fast and hard for him to take. He screamed out a moan once more as few tears started to roll down his face. "S-Slow d-down! I-It hurts!" He cried out gripping onto him harder.

A: Hissing out a good amount of air he stopped completely after what the other one said, drawing in deep breaths before he started with a slower pace, more intense though not so relentless like before. "Ex...cuse me..." He leaned to the other one, kissing him passionately once more. "I... didn't think..."

R: Ryou slowly kisses him moaning softly. "A-Akefia, I-I'm gonna c-cum." He whimpered softly jerking his hips.

A: "Same here... then cum for me..." He hissed into the other ones ear delightedly and pulled the other one down onto him, mewling once, before he groaned deeply into the other ones ear. "'cause... I will too!" And with that words he pushed Ryou down onto his member once more, sinking deep into the other one, brushing the sweetspot intensely, moaning loudly, when he released into the other one, coating his very inside in white pleasure.

R: Ryou through back his head moaning in pure bliss as he releases onto the man's chest with a gasp. He lets out a shaky breathh closing his eyes panting loudly. "nnh..." He grunts softly feeling the warmth slowly retreat his body making him feel limp.

A: He gasps a few times and holds the other one still, feeling his lags tremble, while he retreats from the other one and let's him slide down the wall carefully and slowly, assuring himself the other one is standing on his feet. Looking at his chest he grinned and then kissed the other one longingly. "Hmmm..." He leans back again. "I cannot help myself... but... I think you won't get rid of me so fast..." He grinned widely at Ryou, somehow mischievous, though charming.

R: Ryou pants softly as he holds onto the older one as he steadies his feet. He stares at the man before shaking his head. "Looks like it...and not to mention..." He whisper before leaning up kissing the man softly. "You earned that kiss, I promised."

A: He laughed lowly and kissed back, enjoying the moment. "I'm glad you liked it, sweet one... but... I promised you to bring you to your friends... didn't I?" Akefia smiled at the other one, stroking his cheek lightly with his fingers. "Do you still want to find them?"

R: Ryou leans his face, yearnings for the soft touch. "I'm in no real hurry...that don't really need me after all.." He whispers enjoying the touch.


	7. Chapter 7

A: Akefia smirked and trailed his finger down over the other ones cheek to his slender neck. "Really? But isn't that fantastic?" He smirked and trailed the fingertips along the other ones soft lips. "That means we have more time to... spend with each other." He smirked a bit, though leaned forward to kiss the other ones cheek. "You can tell me more about you... my precious."

R: Ryou shivers softly as the man's breath tickles his face. His face light up softly at the small nickname. Sure he was friends with Yugi and everyone but, they could wait. He really wasn't suppose to be with them anyway. He leans closer to the man. "What would you like to know?"

A: Akefia smiled and traced the other ones lip again, loving the soft breathing meeting his skin... "Do you still have family, back home where you come from?" Akefia blinked. "Because... why should you travel so far... without them? Or are you working for the royals? Is what you do here a special business? I mean... you're supposed to talk to the pharaoh... right?" He blinked a bit.

R: Ryou froze, softly biting his lip. "My mother had died many years ago when I was younger along with my little sister Amane...My father..." Ryou bit his lip softly. "My father is far away and I never hear from him anymore..." He shakes his head lightly shaking his head as tears threaten to fall. "Its special busniess that a boy we brought here see the Pharaoh, I'm not working for the Royals for the most part." He looks away trying to think of what to say. "I-I was just a servant." He lied.

A: Akefia's gaze lowered a bit. "Sorry... for asking that... and for your loss... I'm an orphan since I was 8 years old." He blinked a bit. "So I... can probably understand you a bit. Though... why is your father avoiding you?" He frowned deeply, somewhat angry... how could that blasted guy ditch such a beautiful son? "Oh?" He blinked. "Mostly?" A grin spread on his face and he laughed out loud when Ryou told him he was a servant. "Nice try little one... but you're not a servant... that's a lie. A PLAIN lie." He grinned. "I can read it from off your nose tip... what are you hiding from me?" He purred, taking the other ones wrists and trapping him between the wall and himself again.

R: Ryou yelps loudly in surpise, whimpering softly. He looks up at the man before looking away squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I'm not h-hiding anything." He whimpered. "I-I don't work for the Royals."

A: "I know that you don't..." He chuckled. "But you're not a servant." Leaning forward he licked at the other ones ear, a small gasp sliding along his ear. "Why would you say so then?" He bit the smaller ones ear softly, going on with his caresses. "I simply cannot imagine why you would lie about such a thing to me..." He leaned back and looked the other one in the face with a whimsical expression. "Don't you trust me in the end?"

R: Ryou looks up a him shivering as the warm slowly returns to his body. "I-I do its just..." He turns his head away from the man with a small whimper. "Y-You wouldn't believe what I tell you." He bites his lip softly holding back tears that try to form.

A: "Shhh... alright... I won't ask further m'sweet..." He whispered and licked the other ones earshell, before leaning back. He lifted his hand to stroke over the other ones cheek again. "Though I'm still curious... maybe you tell me another day... my precious... I'd love to hear all about your journey..." He smirked. "How about... telling me about your friends...?" He tilted his head.

R: Ryou turns his head back to the man shivering. "U-Um, d-do you think, I could put my clothing back on before I um tell you?" He blushes looking up at him.

A: Akefia chuckled. "Why not... if you say 'please' like a good boy~?" He grinned as he said that playfully, his eyes blazing with mischief and roguish delight.

R: Ryou leans up and kisses Akefia softly. "Please, my king?" He whispers softly almost innocently.

A: Akefia blinked and chuckled, if the smaller one knew... how right he was... "Of course... m'sweet... of course..." And he pecked a kiss on the other ones lips, before he stepped away from him, letting go of his wrists and putting his shenti on himself, cleaning the other ones cum off of his chest.

R: Ryou walked over to his cloth. He slowly pulls on his boxers along with his pants wincing softly before grabbing his shirt. Thud. Ryou looked down as the Millennium Ring fell from his shirt. He suddenly froze. How could be forget about the Ring? He slowly bent down picking it up the ring after slipping on his shirt very quickly. He stares down at the ring. How could he have it? Yugi didn't have the puzzle so how could he have the Ring?

A: Shaking his mind awake with quite exactly the shaking movement of his head, he looks at the side to see what just fell to the ground, he saw a sparkle of gold though Ryou stood at him with his back... so he sneaked up from behind, wanting to scare the other one, though the amusement vanished as fast as it came and left behind a strange horror and amazement. "Where did you get that?" His voice asked deeply and seriously, apparently he was strained.

R: Ryou jumped nearly out of his skin as he turns around clutching the Ring to him. "I-I've h-had it since I-I was 8...M-My father gave it to me." Ryou stuttered taking a small step backwards.

A: Akefia stared at the ring, looking it all over and over again, but it still stayed the Millennium Ring... "Didn't we agree that you wouldn't tell me lies?" He didn't bother to take the truthful glint in the other ones eyes serious, he didn't look like he was lying, but Akefia KNEW he did... he had to! The ring had been with Mahad ever since! "The Millennium Ring's creation was for one chosen man... and he is wearing it ever since. that means you HAVE to lie!"

R: Ryou took a step backward clutching the ring close to his chest. He's never really liked having the item so close to him because of the spirit that had dwelled inside of it. But it was a gift from his father and that he did not want to lose. "I'm not lying! I would never lie about something that my father had given me!" Ryou took another step backwards beginning to shake with fear.

A: Staring at the Ring, drawn to it with an invisible force, like a magic, his hands shaking... why did he hold back, Ryou was weak... and thus he had an easy chance to get a hold on the item... he needed it at least, REALLY needed it. "I observe this thing since I was ten years old..." He whispered, his voice dark and hateful. "I don't care if you keep on telling stories... give it to me... I need it!" His eyes blazed with a dark obsession.

R: Something in Ryou snapped. This man was obsessed with the millennium items. Just like the spirit of the ring, Bakura. His eyes widen with fear. This man couldn't be Bakura's past self, could he? "N-No!" Ryou yelled, turning from the man and he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He needed to get away from that man.


	8. Chapter 8

A: Akefia screwed his eyes and followed Ryou. "Hey! Stop!" He followed the smaller one and frowned a bit... he shouldn't have been so harsh. "It's no use to run away from me... you don't know the city, boy... we did all of this already!" Following with a good amount of speed, he got closer to Ryou and tried to grab his wrist.

R: "Stay away from me!" He looked from the corner of the eyes seeing how close he had gotten. He couldn't let him have the ring, Bakura or not it was his. Ryou looked ahead spotting a corner alleyway. He made a sharp turn skidding slightly before taking off down the dark alleyway determined to get away from the man.

A: For Ryou took a sharp turn he grabbed into space and growled lowly, dashing after him. "Why all of a sudden... I cannot let you go! And I told you I wouldn't!" Jumping over a chicken, that just ran into his way randomly, he grumbled and tried to make his legs run even faster. "Wait now! It's senseless to run!"

R: "Y-You just want the Ring! I-I won't let you have it!" He yelled making another turn only to skid to a stop. Dead end. This isn't good. Ryou looked around frightened. He turned around to run the other way only to have it blocked off by Akefia. He slowly backed up holding the ring close, quivering in fear.

A: "That is not true and you know that." He growled out and frowned at Ryou. "I didn't approach you... because of the ring..." He was out of breath. "And the running... is totally useless.. so just stand still... I won't rip it out of your hands, for Ra's sake..." He approached Ryou slowly. "Easy... okay."

R: Ryou slowly backed against the wall. His legs felt weak from running. He felt weak. Ryou slide down the wall into a sitting position clutching the ring close. "You can't have it, I won't let you have it..." He whispered choking back tears.

A: Akefia felt something deep in his heart hurt, before he sighed deeply and approached further, kneeling before the other one slowly and lying his hands on the other ones shoulders. "Allright... I'll not demand it... for now." He said, his expression determined. "Why are you panicking so hard?" He blinked. "I mean... of course you want to keep it... but it's not like I'd kill you... for it..."

R: Ryou looked up at him as the tears fall from his face. "I guess I should tell you the truth...Everything..." He says holding the ring close. "W-When I was 8 years old I w-was given this ring from my father as a present...he had gotten it from a dig here in Egypt...I-I didn't know at the time b-but...there was a spirit sealed away in the ring that had chosen me as it's host. W-When I became older the spirit started to take over my body to collect the millennium items...s-so he could summon s-someone...Zork..." Ryou clutched the ring looking down.

A: Holding Ryou's shoulders still it is finally the name Zork, that let him jerk back and let go of the other ones shoulders, turning pale. "What was the name you said?" He asked, hoping he just misunderstood the other one.

R: Ryou looked up slightly. "Z-Zork...T-The spirit, Bakura tired to b-bring Zork back." He shivered. Why was this man suddenly paler? Was Zork really that bad?

A: He stayed pale and felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. "I give you a good advice, Ryou..." He whispered. "Either give me the thing or throw it in the garbage... everything this brings is pain... nothing more... it was made out of pain of the pain of a hundred... and it will never do something else..." He avoided the question about Zork, which he knew coursed through the other ones head... oh yes, he knew the name alright. It was the creature he gave his soul to for the satisfying revenge he should get... and the villagers...

R: Ryou hugged the ring to the chest. "I-I..." Ryou lowered his head more trying to think. What should he do? He knew Bakura couldn't be in the ring at the moment, he couldn't. If Yami had went back to being the Pharaoh, who was Bakura? and where was he hiding? Ryou slowly pulling the ring from himself throwing it away from himself. He didn't want it near him if Bakura was still around. Ryou slowly hugged himself choking out small silent sobs.

B/A: Seeing the Ring thrown away from Ryou, Akefia felt a strangely numb feeling in his body. He leaned forward though, still having a hold on Ryou's shoulders and whispered right into the other ones ear. "Very good, pet..." He didn't find the reason why his lips spoke those words... and also in that more sinister tone, he used around people he didn't like. "I'll take good care of it, Ryou... I swear..." He felt his body lift and was shoved back somewhere, when he had the grip around Ryou's shoulders loosen, a grin lying on his face. Turning around the other one took the Ring up and looked over his shoulder towards Ryou. "Well done, host. You just came here... and you're already making friends... good... you'll stay on the right side, when you ditch that losers." He chuckled darkly.

R: Ryou's sobbing slowly stopped and he looked up. He just called him host. "N-No...N-No you can't be here..." His eyes widen in fear as he slowly slid up the wall. "W-What d-did you d-do with Akefia?" He whimpers softly.

B: Smiling at the Ring, caressing it with his thumb he finally turned around with Ryou's whimpers and his cruel face melted with a mocking display of affection. "Naww... little landlord, don't fret. Your little friend is good and healthy... I still need him at least..." Laying the Ring around his neck he walked back over to Ryou though kneeling in front of him, taking up his chin. "Though you know... how much I hate to see you disregard my orders, little one... I told you to never discard the Ring from that sweet neck..." A finger trailed over his skin. "And the instant you think me gone it went flying..." Bakura chuckled and cupped both of his cheeks. "You should know by now, that you will never... never ever will get rid of me..."

R: Ryou stared at him in fear shaking softly. He jerked his face out of his grasp. "D-Don't touch me!" He yelled pushing his away weakly before gracefully slipping away from him running down the alleyway determined to get away from him. He should have never let go of the ring. If he hadn't then Akefia would still be there...He would still be with him..

B: Chuckling he didn't move to get after Ryou, but his voice rose, impassive, calm, only a voice that the spirit could hold, but still let it sound creepy and everybody around him freeze and being attentive. "Of course, host... you can go wherever you like and do whatever you want to do... but you're lost... without me here... alone, lost... useless, like you were ever without me... and of course your friend is still with me." The darker and blazing violet eyes looked after Ryou. "So run as far as you like... I'll know where you are... but maybe you'll never find a way out?" He raised and got the dust off of his coat, folding his arms in front of his chest after that.


	9. Chapter 9

R: Ryou slowly comes to a walk. His head hurt and he couldn't stop sniffing. He slowly came to a stop as he stopped next to a building sliding to his knees. He covered his face into his hands sobbing silently. He was scared. He wanted to go home. Why did he want to come with Yugi after all. He leaned his head onto the wall as he cried. He wanted Akefia back with him...

B: After a short while he should hear calm and slow steps, going after him and halting next to him. "Finished?" The mocking voice asked. "I don't intend to leave you behind here, so either you get a hold of yourself, host... or I carry you all the way... at least..." He smiled. "You wanted to see your friends, didn't you?" A dark chuckle emitted out of his throat. "What man would I be to break MY word." Though Akefia had promised him to find his friends, Bakura didn't seem to care... at least... and maybe it was the fact, that he played on uncovering now, he and Akefia were some kind of the same person...

R: Ryou kept his head down. "I don't care about that anymore...I don't want to be HERE anymore..." He whispers softly, his tears have all but dried up on his face. He was unable to cry anymore. He wanted to go home and be done with everything.

B: "What you want or don't want is of no concern for me." He informed his host in a simple and calm manner and looked down at him. "And you'd rather let ME take care of your friends? All of them? Have my nice game with them, before I let them fall in a coma too... or worse?" He smirked a bit and watched the smaller one at the ground... pathetic. "Are you finally giving up completely? Giving the last bit of pride of your friends, you had away?"

R: Ryou slowly lifted his head. His friends...They weren't really his friends but Yugi...Yugi was always a friend to him, even if the other told him to stay away. Ryou slowly stood up, he clutched his fists as he turned to Bakura. He glared up at the man. "Take me to them..." He whispered angrily.

B: "Aww... no 'please'? No 'thank you'?" His Yami mocked. "Growing feisty and impolite, aren't we?" Was what he said, before he moved forward heading back out of the alleyway, no more paying attention whether his host kept following or not... he would pay the pharaoh a visit, with or without his host, he really didn't care...And then he'd win this game... A wide smirk built on his face. "So... do you like the King of Thieves, my little host?" He asked in a chatty tone, not even turning around.

R: Ryou followed after the spirit glaring intently at the man's back. "Who are you talking about?" He whispers. King of Thieves? The only person he liked at the moment...was being trapped by the man who had trapped him in his 'soul room' for most of his life.

B: He turned around and looked at Ryou, smirking a bit. "Why Akefia of course, didn't he tell you? He is the 'King of Thieves'." He turned around the corner, seeing the street in front of him, adding the cloth for his head to his clothing again to walk in disguise. "He's a thief... his work is stealing... but... I guess he was about to tell you that, little landlord." He grinned. "So... let us get to your friends... and pay my dear old friend a visit... and then I'll be gone again... and you can have plenty of time with your new... pet." He smirked, hoping to see Ryou blush. Why shouldn't the other one know, that he had witnessed everything. "Is that a deal?"

R: Ryou blushes deeply. "Y-You saw..." He whispered softly. How could be see? Bakura had left his body back in his normal time long ago. So how could he see, through Akefia maybe? Ryou shook his head. He bit his lip. He really did want to see Akefia again, Thief or not...he had, he had fallen for the man who had taken his virginity.

B: Bakura in Akefia body chuckled and gave the other one a leer, as if to humiliate him even further. "I didn't know that you could look so delicious, host." He purred and walked on, upright, determined. Back into the direction they actually came from steps and attitude so directed, that one could mean he has never done anything else in his whole life, than everyday walk this completely unknown street.

R: Ryou blushes softly shaking his head, shaking off the comment. He kept his head down as they continued to walk, staring down at the ground.

B: Heading further and further back upwards the street, he reaches the place where Akefia had left behind his horse. Unbinding it from the place he has it follow obediently, halting directly in front of Ryou. "Get up." He said, commanding with a tone that didn't allow any disobedience or discussion.

R: Ryou bit his lip softly looking back if he could decide to make a break for it but let out a sigh. He wanted to see Akefia again. Ryou walked up to the horse and hoisted himself up without a problem.

B: The other one smirked. "Good host..." He got over to the stirrup and hoisted himself up also, taking a seat directly behind his host uncomfortably near, while he reached around the smaller one, getting a grip on the rein and at the same time trapping him before himself. Knocking his heal against the sides of the horse, making it walking off, he smirked, laying his arms quite relaxed around his host.

R: Ryou curled against himself trying to avoid touching the man. He moved his body slightly away from the man biting his lip. Even if the other was using Akefia's body...it didn't feel right...He didn't wanted to be touched by him at all.

B: Smirking he saw and felt Ryou's unease and bathed in the feeling, for the horse seemingly walking all too slow, he took an arm around Ryou, holding the rein with the other hand and pulling the other one closer to him, while his heels were powering up the horse a bit. "We wouldn't want you to fall down and break your neck... would we?"

R: Ryou squeaked softly. He covered his mouth quickly, a light blush trailing over his face. He was doing this on purpose...Ryou knew the spirit was...His body started to form the same small warmth in his stomach. Ryou squeeze his eyes shut hoping the warmth would go away. He started to count back from 20 hoping to calm himself.

B: Bakura chuckled. Oh, yes his host was fun. "Oh, don't be so shy." He mocked in a gentle kind of way. "We know for so much years now... and it's not like I'd rape you on a riding horse, you know." He chuckled. "So don't overreact, my host... we're just getting you over to the palace and look that you get to your friends healthy, right?" And with that words soothingly cool, but gentle fingertips slipped under the hem of his shirt, scratching his belly and caressing it, like he really was a pet.

R: Ryou jumped softly biting his lip. He quickly pushed the hand away from his stomach, he held his stomach continuing to count backwards. The warmth had become strong after the man had touched his stomach. This wasn't Akefia touching him. This was the spirit that tortured him for years.

B: Bakura chuckled again, his voice lowering a bit more. "Not there? I'm sorry... maybe at another place..." And the hand curled between his legs, fingertips sliding along the outside of his pants. "Better not scream now." Bakura said cheerily. "Otherwise everybody will see how much you like it." Oh yes... he could feel the soft throbbing and the half hardening member right now in his hand, his mantle made it unable to be seen by other eyes, but it felt incredibly good in his hand. He wanted Ryou to blush more, to tremble and to desperately try and choke back his gasps and moans.

R: Ryou tired to push the hand away as he bit his lip to the point it hurt. "S-Stop, P-Please." He stuttered through his soft gasps. The warmth slowly became stronger. No, he couldn't think this as Akefia doing it to him. Ryou gulped softly trying harder to push the hand away.

B: Bakura's grin grew... oh... that was not only delicious, it was rich. "You sure, you want that?" Bakura murmured darkly against his shoulder and neck, letting the hot breathing slide over his skin. "I mean... you might not get it, but I feel how you grow harder with every passing second... You know how hard it is to get rid of an erection in an hour in those tight pants... but what about ten minutes?" He grinned, the palace already in sight. "What if Yugi and the others see you like that?" He slapped the hand away with a fast movement and his movements became more intensive, more satisfying.

R: Ryou let out a loudly gasp. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he shuttered. It felt good...yet it was so...wrong. He didn't want this but he had to take it. Bakura would not stop to listen to begs or pleads. So Ryou let him do what he wished, hanging his head letting a soft gasps.


	10. Chapter 10

B: When Bakura felt, he had Ryou again, the hand pushed him back into the other ones body behind him and his hand moved still determined over the bulge, a low hum rolling over the other ones skin, followed by a lick on the back of the other ones neck, before he straightened up again, smirking. "I knew we weren't every time the same opinion, but I'm sure we both wanted a bit more and private time together now..." The mocking and calm voice slid down his neck and spine, directly over the wet trail, that stayed behind from the lick. "Though still I'm positive, that you'll be very satisfied... in a few moments..." That purr slid down there also.

R: Ryou lets out another gasp, covering his mouth as a moan tries to escape. The warmth grew stronger as it took a hold of his body. His body shivered with need. But in his mind, he didn't want this. He wanted Akefia. Ryou bit his lip again as the moan tried to escape once more.

B: Showing no compassion at all, Bakura opened the zipper of Ryou's pants and reached inside, moving the underpants aside and sliding his fingers on the bare and pretty hard length of his host, freeing it from it's boundaries, pumping it with seductive, strong movements. "One could think you'd enjoy it at last... I feel flattered..." Bakura grinned, wanting nothing more, than to throw that little host of his into a mattresses and lick and fuck him senselessly, until he moaned out and pleaded for release.

R: Ryou's eyes widen as he let out a loudly moan. He gripped onto the horse's mane. His mouth gapped open as he gasped. The warmth in his body slowly retreated to his member. He gripped harder onto the mane. He didn't want this anymore, he couldn't take it. "N-Ngh...n-no p-please...I, I don't want t-this." He gasped squeezing his eyes shut.

B: "You mean I should leave you on edge?" Bakura smiled, retreating his hand and lying a fingertip on the tip of the member, lapping up some pre-cum, spreading it on the tip with circling movements. "So that your friends see, that you fuck complete strangers... or even worse... that you get aroused by a horse ride with me?" He smiled evilly and winningly, the languid stroking circles never easing. "Or do you have something else in mind? Doing it with one of the guys... or Tea? I mean... you cannot be serious..." His hand nearly engulfed the member, pumping down harshly once more.

R: Ryou let out another moan as he kept his head down. "F-Fine...do what y-you wish..." He whimpered softly. He didn't care what the others would think but Yugi...he could not lose Yugi as a friend. Why was Bakura doing this now? What a silly question, he knew why. Bakura wanted to torture him...unlike Akefia...Akefia was gentle and nice to him. His back arched softly.

B: "Did I ever not do that?" He asked grinning and increased the speed, making the other one lean back against him with the arching of the back, nibbling the smaller ones neck. "Come on..." He purred, his voice slipping right into the other ones ear. "Come on... it's not so hard... just let go... let it out... open up... it will be as nice as with your little lover... you'll savor it.." He nibbled the other ones earlobe.

R: "N-No...Y-You are not A-Akefia...y-you maybe in his b-body...but I w-will not let g-go to s-someone l-like you..." He whispered biting his lip refusing another moan to escape his lips. His body may enjoy it but he will not allow himself to enjoy the feeling from this man.

B: He chuckled again, moving his hand even faster now, adding strokes with his thumb on the tip of the leaking member now. "Oh... you didn't figure it out yet? I'm sure you must have wondered, why his hair is so bright, hm? An Egyptian? And you certainly found him a bit familiar also..." He grinned and leaned in to whisper in Ryou's ear. "Do you want to hear a secret... my little host? And I swear you... every word is truth... on every ounce of shadow magic I possess..."

R: Ryou bite his lip as the moans try to pass from his mouth. "I-I figured it out a-already...H-He's you...W-When the ring fell from my shirt, h-he started acting s-strange...He's just as obsessed with the millennium Items just a-as you..." He whimpered his back arching once more.

B: Blinking he smiled, and licked languidly over Ryou's neck. "Good host... I'm proud of you..." Never stopping the strokes, he smirked and nodded. "And you're right... both of us are obsessed with them... the only difference between us... is, that he still has a soul... even though it is already tainted and betrothed..." Nibbling his hosts ear, as if he wanted to caress the words directly in the corridor, Bakura laughed lowly. "But don't fear... it will not take too long... and then he'll grow more like me... we're the same soul at least..."

R: Ryou's eyes widen. His head lean back against the older man letting out a loud gasp as he came into the man's hand. He let the moan escape his lips as his body shiver in pleasure. "N-ngh..."

B: Without a snidely remark, Bakura just took, what was offered to him, and that was the displayed throat, to bite into, while his host seemed to enjoy his wave of ecstasy, and his fingers languidly let the other one ride his orgasm out, making him pull away his hand after a second, looking at it and then whispering into Ryou's ear once more. "Look at that... there goes your purity." Sliding the fingers into his mouth to lick them off and clean them thoroughly, he took the back of Ryou's head after that and pulled him into a deep kiss to let him taste himself.

R: Ryou's eyes opened widely. He tired to pull away from the kiss clamping his mouth tightly shut. He would not give the man that satisfaction. He finally pulled away trying to retch his head from the man's grasp.

B: Bakura laughed cruelly and let the other one free himself, before he licked his lips and took a hold of the rein with both hands again. "Pack it in, host... we'll be there in a second." He grinned and then made the horse ride remarkably faster... it nearly seemed that he wanted to show himself, that he could be exactly as good, or even better than Akefia in making his little host cum.

R: Ryou blushes deeply, He quickly zipped up his pants after pulling up his boxers. He held tightly onto the horse's mane as they soon came close to the palace.

G: The guard holding up their weapons. "Halt!" They yelled.

B: Bakura grinned widely and sped up even more. "I'm sorry... I have a parcel to deliver...!" His horse plainly jumped over the guards and he laughed. "Easier than I thought..."

R: Ryou gripping onto the horse squeezing his eyes shut. Bakura was crazy! Just plain crazy!

G: The guards quickly followed after the horse. "Stop that man!" They yelled.

B: Behind them instantly emitted the sound of hooves and a gargling sound also. Apparently of one of the guards. "You better hold on tight, host." He purred, while two of the masked black hooded guys came in sight on both their sides and plainly fought of the guards, as if they were nothing, while the horse carried them into the palace.

R: "Your crazy!" He yelled. As if on cue, Yugi and the gang along with Atem ran to a balcony over looking the inside of the palace.

Y: "Ryou?" Yugi called out in surprise.

B: Smirking upwards, Bakura looked down at Ryou then. "What an arrival committee, hm?" Looking upwards again he grinned widely. "Ou-sama, my regards... do you want your parcel delivered up to you? Shall I come upstairs? Or do you want me to wait down here?"

P: Atem let out a soft growl sound. "What are you doing with Ryou, Bakura!" He yelled.

R: Ryou winced softly gripping onto the horse. Atem was nothing like he was a Yami back in their world, It frightened him.

B: Looking down at Ryou in front of him, he lifted an eyebrow. "Apparently your parcel is afraid of you... maybe I should just take it back with me... hm? So what is it now, Ou-sama... will you take him? Or do I have to bring him all up to you?"

P: Atem growls turning away for the balcony running to the stairs. The other quickly followed after.

R: Ryou shook softly. Atem was scaring him...why was he so different now? Ryou squeezes his eyes shut. He wanted Akefia, He was frightened and wanted him back.

B/A: Bakura chuckled a bit and lowered his head to Ryou's ear. "As I said... I'm a man of my word..." And a low gasp was heard, before Akefia blinked and looked around "What in the name of..." Seeing Atem walking towards them out of nowhere he straightens on his horse, clutching Ryou tightly, apparently thinking he'd try to rob him from the Thief King.


	11. Chapter 11

R: Ryou picked up his head feeling the arm around him holding his tighter. Ryou was ready to struggle when he heard the man behind his give out a faint growl as Atem neared. Ryou turned his head to the man. "A-Akefia?" He whispered, he shook lightly. Fearing Atem and fearing it would still be Bakura.

A: Looking down at Ryou for a second and then at Atem, he felt a faint growl in the back of his throat again. "What the heck is going on here, Ryou?" He asked and tugged the other one near to him, not wanting to let go of him, though apparently not wanting to stay either. "Why are we in the palace now?"

R: "B-Bakura took over y-you, H-He took me here to g-give me back." Ryou chocked out moving closer to him. "I-I don't want to go back...I want to be with you." He bit his lip softly holding back as tears started to form.

P: Atem had stopped and stared at the two silverettes. "Ryou, get down from there...you have to get away from him. He is the spirit of the ring." His voice boomed angrily. Ryou flinched.

A: "Oh and you know that, Mr. fancy pants?" He snarled at the Pharaoh, looking around and searching for a way to get out of here. This situation was highly unfortunate... and he didn't know what had just happened, but Ryou seemed to know... he was terrified and angered. "Who is Bakura?" He growled and his head slowly snapped back, his gaze determined, while he searched for a way out, he couldn't get back and in front of them was the Pharaoh, wanting to take Ryou back!

P: Atem growled softly. "Bakura is the spirit of the ring that haunts Ryou's very soul! The one who tortured him for years in his time. Bakura is you!" Atem snapped back.

R:"Stop it! Just stop it! Stop the fighting and the yelling!" Ryou yelled clutching his head. "Akefia is not Bakura! Not now!" Atem stepped back slightly in surprise.

A: He twitched back, he never had saw the Pharaoh from so near and not so angry, he wanted to jump down and punch him into that face of his just now, as Ryou apparently screamed out of sheer despair. He leaned back and looked at Ryou with a frown, putting an arm around him. "You're startling him." He told Atem bluntly in the face and looked around. "So... where are your friends now?" His lips wore thin... he knew he would wander in prison after he let Ryou go here, though he had promised it... and he was a man of his promise.

Y: Yugi stepped forward from behind Atem. "R-Ryou, Come with us. That man is dangerous." He said boldly.

R: Ryou froze in place holding onto the horse. "No Yugi, I don't want to leave him." Ryou bit his lip hard as tears started to well in his eyes. "I don't want to leave him...Don't take me away from him..." He whimpered softly.

A: Akefia looking at Ryou with a strangely amazed and at the same time startled glance, looked over at Atem and Yugi. "Those are your friends?" His brows furrowed angrily and his horse danced a bit under them, feeling its masters restlessness. "I thought you wanted to be brought here..." He said, not willing to make clear to Ryou that they probably would put him in a cell. "And they're right... I'm not the most... secure company."

R: "I don't care...I'd rather be with you then-then with people that don't care about me at all!" He yelled tears falling from his face.

Y: Yugi jumped slightly before Joey stepped out.

J: "What are ya' talk bout Ryou! We do care about ya!" He warned.

R: Ryou shook his head violently. "You always treated like me like I was going to turn into Bakura any minute!" Ryou cried hiding his face.

A: Akefia, blushing slightly and also felt like the bad guy again somehow... even though he was sure he absolutely did nothing wrong here. "Ryou...?" He asked, poking the other ones arm. "Do you... want to have some time?" He seemed kinda worried, though unable to cope with the situation, apparently overtaxed with what exactly to do. "I'm... sorry... for whatever happened..." His horse stopped moving again, and he looked at Atem, frowning deeply.

P: Atem growled softly. "Ryou, If you chose him...I will have no choice but to treat you like a criminal like him." He warned.

R: Ryou looked up at Akefia with a tear stained face then at Atem. "I chose him...even if he is My yami's past self..." He whispers.

P: Atem sighs softly before snapping his fingers, the guard surrounding them.

A: Looking at Atem, he felt his breath hitch. "How dare you be cruel at him, king? To not fight for loyal friends like him and for a beautiful soul is highly like you!" He straightened, sitting on his horse still and screwed his eyes. "I thought to bring him here to you... but It seems you don't want him here... only fair, that I take my treasure with me then..." He looked back again, behind him the strange men in black mantles stood absolutely calm, as if they were frozen on their spots. "Help us!" Still the figures stood frozen to their spot.

'Maybe they don't listen to... ME...?'

R: Ryou blushes softly before Atem snapped. "Get them!" He yells. Ryou cringed as the guards ran forward. Ryou squeezes his shut holding onto the arm that was wrapped around his body protectively.

A/B: One second Akefia closed his eyes, determined to cry out whoever was also in him. 'Help me!' And when the figurines behind them moved, the eyes opened, it could only have been a second and he didn't move, while the figurines crashed through the guards leaving him only kicking some weapons aside, until a way to get out was free... looking at Atem once more though, the other one should be able to note the strange change in the thieves eyes, which were tinted in a red color now. "Your loss, old hoss... game over..." He smirked, before he took the reins and his horse moved away from the palace, holding Ryou tightly pressed against him. "I will get you out of here, host." Was whispered into the other ones ear.

R: Ryou shivered softly pressing himself closer to the older man. He didn't care if it was Bakura at the moment or not. He didn't want to be anywhere near them. He choked out a sob as the horse moved from the palace. He held onto the arm that held onto him desperately.

B: Looking down onto Ryou's form he kept quite for now, feeling the other one clinging to his arm, made him nearly automatically pull the other one back to his chest. "What did I tell you?" He asked, strangely soft... this was not like him normally. Maybe he had a plot... plan... something he wanted to reach with being nice, though at the moment it seemed to be pleasant for him to just feel this smaller body against his, fragile... delicate... desperate... it made him somehow want even more to devour this desirable flesh and taint it with pure sin. "Hold on tightly to me, host... we'll need to make a fast ride..." Kissing the spot on the back of that soft... oh so soft neck, he heeled the horse into a very fast ride.

R: Ryou had bit his lip softly. Why was Bakura acting so nice? Was he just being nice so he could get something from him? It had to be that...this was Bakura he was thinking about. Ryou shook his head of the thoughts as he tightened his hold on Bakura's arm, holding back tears that threatened to fall. Yami didn't care...he was the Pharaoh again, he was Atem again...Yugi cared...but the others...they would make him turn his back to Ryou...

B: Concentrating on holding their both balance and on the way they had to ride, he gave Ryou only the arm to hold on and no talk for some time, before he looked down getting, that his host shivered. It was evening by now, the desert was cold and so apparently was his host. "Ryou I need my arm." He said calmly.

R: Ryou jumps, shivering softly. "A-Alright..." He whispers slowly letting go of his arm. He held onto the horse before freezing. "D-Did you just...call me by my first name?" He whispered with a small shiver. Bakura had never called him by his name, It was always Host or Yadonushi. Bakura was acting really strange.

B: He blinked. "Hm? Yeah... Apparently I did... or do you have another name by now?" Grinning he took his arm back, slowly stripping himself of his cloak and draping it over Ryou's head in a harsh, though maybe because of that cute manner into Ryou's face. "You shook so hard, that the horse doesn't even know if I heel it or not, host..." He smirked.

R: Ryou blushed softly. "N-No...Thank you..." He whispers pulling the cloak close to his body as he slowly stops shivering. He leans back on the man staring ahead keeping the cloak close. "Why are you being nice...your never nice...?" He whispers, not knowing if he was asking himself way he was or if he was asking Bakura himself.

B: The spirit chuckled. The arm draped around his host again, and he took a deep breath of the desert air. "This is a game host." He just said cryptically and a lopsided smirk stretched his lips, before he leaned forward, lips brushing the smaller ones ear shell, when he let go of a gently breathed whisper. "Also... did I ever have the chance to do this?" His arm tightened a bit around the smaller ones body, pulling him into the warm body behind him even more, before the arm loosened a bit again, before he brought them both along a cliff and over it, heading for a special destination...

R: Ryou blushed softly, once again holding onto the man's arms leaning back on him. He stared up ahead as they came along a cliff, spotting a small run down village. "W-Where are we going?" He whispers softly enjoying the soft warmth that came from the man.

B: A bit eerie and dark smirking sound crawled in Ryou's ear, as Bakura straightened, recognizing Ryou's eagerness for warmth with a kind of triumph, before he looked forward again. "I am taking you to where I come from. I know you wanted to know who I am exactly... you will find out... tonight... or tomorrow... at least you will see my home." burying his nose in the other ones hair a bit and drawing that sweet scent in, he was unable to stop... it annoyed him greatly, but it filled him with thrill also, while he let the horse run a bit slower, snaking the arm around Ryou a bit tighter.

R: Ryou blushed deeper relaxing into the man. He smiled softly before realizing the warmth that was forming a the pit of his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping it would surpass. He gripping softly onto the arm.

B: Grinning with being able to see the blush when he leaned forward. "Do you like rides through the desert night?" He asked lowly, nearly seductively... maybe it reminds the smaller one of the hot feeling he had gotten by the other ones fingers not too long ago...? "It's cold... but the smog that you think of as quite normal isn't even in the air now." Smirking he slowed the horse down, when they slowly passed the small cliffy status of the desert around the village, before finally halting directly at its boarder. "I need you to help me now, m'sweet..." He murmured into the other ones ear, again a bit seductive? He reached for a torch in one of the saddle pockets and also for a cloth that seemed to be oddly wet. Winding it around the torch he took two stones out. "Just hold it, yes?" He asked and after a few smashes of the stones together, the torch caught fire.


	12. Chapter 12

R: Ryou's body shivered. But not out of the coldness, He was very warm but the way the man talked sent shivers down his spine. Ryou looked at the torch he held as Bakura struck stones together. He jumps nearly dropping the torch as it lit up. He held onto the torch blinking at it.

B: He smirked a bit at the other ones shiver and jumping, and put the stones back into the bag. Heeling the horse lightly he started to make it move on. "Hold it more up... then you can see a bit wider." Bakura said calmly and looked around himself, while they moved into the strangely ghostlike, empty and eerie atmosphere of that strange ruins.

R: Ryou pressed him closer to the man, holding the torch higher. This place didn't feel right to him. It was...quiet and very, very haunted like. Just thinking about it set shivers down his back. Was this place really apart of Bakura's past? It scared Ryou dearly.

B: Riding further inside, feeling as watched as every time he kept quite, though moving his hand on Ryou's body a bit, as if it was out of habit, he started to talk. "I was born in this village and I lived here as a child, with my mother and my brother... my father was mostly away, leading the raids on people around... this was a village of thieves and other criminals."

R: Ryou froze softly, Were they being watched? Ryou looked around before looking up at Bakura listening to him. He looked down sadly. "T-Thieves?" He whispers.

B: "Thieves... and criminals... fleeing into the nearest place after banished into exile... this village is the nearest to the border... well... since one night a good bunch of years ago everything was destroyed here and all of the villagers were killed... all except for me."

R: Ryou turned his head back ahead not daring to look at him. Bakura, was the soul survivor of this village? Ryou lowered his head gripping onto the hand that held him close to the man. "W-Why are we here...?"

B: "Because this is a place that was forgotten by time. It is my home... and here lies the key that will help me to win this game... also... I have no other bed to give you for tonight." He said, looking at the smaller one, who nearly sat on his lap by now, so close he had him in his embrace. "We'll arrive soon... and don't worry... it might look dangerous, but a human I brought here won't be harmed." He said that calmly, though he didn't ever say, that it was safe around them, or tell Ryou it was nothing around them at all here. "You just watch yourself... when they are not busy pitying themselves, they play practical jokes that nobody thinks off as funny but themselves."

R: Ryou bit his lip softly nodding. "I-I'll be careful..." He whispered. This place scared him...it was natural to him ever since he was younger even when he had the millennium ring, he would cling to something to help make him feel safe. He thought since the gift was from his father was protecting him, little did he know about Bakura then, he was protecting him but only for his body. Ryou shook his head of the thought.

B: Sensing that his host was deep in thought, he let his horse rid up a hill, feeling the normal brush that happened once he arrived at the small house on the hill, that told him that he was home again... those memories... getting the horse to a halt and jumping out off the saddle in a graceful manner, he reached for Ryou's hips, getting him down equal as easy, taking the torch from him and nodding at the other one to follow him, after the bound the horse to its resting place and leading the smaller one inside. "Welcome in my home..." He threw the torch on a bunch of set up sticks and dry plants, the house was soon lid up by a warm fire, which made him hang the torch on a wall, near the entrance.

R: Ryou covers his eyes as the house was lit up, not used to the bright light. He slowly uncovered his eyes looking around the home before shyly looking up at Bakura. "Its..." He closed his mouth unable to find the words.

B: Looking at Ryou with an amused grin and a typically lifted eyebrow made him look more roguish again, when he got over to the smaller one slowly stripping him of the red cloak in a nearly sensual manner. "Simple but enough for one man." He said in a low voice into his sweet host's ear and chuckled before taking the cloak with him, draping it over the small, though cozy looking lounger. "Hungry? Tired? Thirsty?" He asked.

R: Ryou shook the question off. "No I'm not…" He whispers looking around the room, anywhere but at Bakura…not because he hated him at the moment noo, for it was the warmth that still pooled around in his stomach that feared he would do worse then what he did on the horse.

B: Noting Ryou's strangely uncomfortable altitude filled him with a strangely urging fiendish want to do what he wanted now... Slowly getting over to Ryou, he took his chin up, smirking down at him. "Really? Nothing of this, then you, pray tell me, is it, that you want right now?" Leaning down his face a bit nearer, their nose tips nearly touched.

R: Ryou's eyes widen slightly, Bakura was so close to him. It made the warmth in his body do back flips. He jerked his head away from Bakura's grip, backing up slowly. "N-No I-I don't want anything..." He whispers, a shiver running up spine.

B: Blinking a bit, he tilted his head and shrugged the other ones behavior off, sitting down on the small lounger he possessed as a bed then, looking over at Ryou. "What do you think, host?" He asked that in a curious manner. "Shall I bring out your lover again? Or should I tell you more about this first? Because he probably won't."

R: Ryou looks down slightly thinking, before looking up at him. "Please tell me..." He whispered. He slowly walked over to him sitting on the bed next to him, close but not too close.

B: Moving into a cross legged position, facing Ryou, he observed him, before leaning back a bit, folding his arms. "What do you want to hear? I think most of all, why this place is so eerie and devastated, hm?" His russet eyes lay on Ryou, watching his every movement.

R: Ryou shifted a bit under the man's gaze. He looked around the room before looking down at his hand. "Y-Yes for the most part..." He whispered. There was that feeling again. The feeling of being watched. Ryou looked around again, a chill running down his spine.

B: Bakura slowly relaxed a bit more on the couch and looked around. "You asked me host... once long ago... why I wanted to have the items... can you remember." Bakura nodded slightly. "It is out of my thirst for revenge of what happened here. The items were created. In this small village."

R: Ryou slowly looked at Bakura. The Items were made here? But how? "H-How?" He whispered softly, turning his body so he is facing Bakura on the couch, holding his knees close to his body.


	13. Author Note

Dear readers and reviews.

I thank you very much from all the reviews on my stories and it's kind of hard with updates now a days. I have next chapters of most stories. Such as Ryou in wonderland, Stolen Prince, We're coming to get you, Beauty and the Beast, and other stories I still have to put on. I have been grounded from my computer but I have my IPod still. I am in a class that allows me to be on the computer and FanFiction is not blocked. I can type up the stories and put them up.

When I decided to start writing my stories I had no intention on starting to become one of the writers the purposely don't update anyone. I never will do that to you guys.

Thank you~!

Yami-HikariAkira

(Andy C. Falls)


End file.
